Time for a Change
by TheItalianBanjoist
Summary: She looked in the mirror panting softly sweat dripping from her face. It was sweat, plain sweat no salty tears or red puffy eyes. It surprised her that with all she went through in the past ten minutes she could not bring herself to cry. She liked him.
1. Default Chapter

She looked in the mirror panting softly sweat dripping from her face. It was sweat, plain sweat no salty tears or red puffy eyes. It surprised her that with all she went through in the past ten minutes she could not bring herself to cry. She liked him she really did then why couldn't she cry for him. It was then she realized its time for a change.

A/N- This is another scenario that has been going on in my head for quite a while now. Just thought why not share it with you wonderful readers. Well like always read and review and I will type more often. If you could read my other stories that would also be great. Well toodles From your favorite banjoist

Disclaimer-Yea still don't own any of them.

Ginny Weasley thought she was happy. It was February 15, the day after Valentines Day; she had an amazing boyfriend since the end of her third year. Michael Corner if you must know. She liked him she really did. They could not go out yesterday because he wanted to spend time with his best friend who did not have a date for Valentines Day and he did not want him to be lonely. She was perfectly fine with not being with him on Valentine's Day because she liked the thought that they would have a day all to themselves to celebrate their relationship. They did not have to share that day with any other couples. They agreed to meet by the lake at 6:00. At the last minute Michael decided he would pick her up outside the Gryffindor common room. Whether the event was unfortunate or fortunate she never got the owl that sent that message. She was happy. She was happy an hour and 24 minutes ago when she was daydreaming in the shower as she rubbed her lightly jasmine perfumed soap on her shoulders. She was happy an hour ago as she did straightened her hair and performed a simple charm that made it extraordinarily soft. She was happy twenty minutes after that even when she burned her thumb with the stupid muggle curling iron that the sixth year named Parvati lent her to curl the tips of her straight hair. She was happy five minutes ago as she made her way through the Gryffindor common room, silently laughing at the awestruck boys that would not have given her a second glance three hours prior. She was even happy ten seconds ago when she was skipping down to the lake to meet Michael… but now at this very second Ginny Weasley was definitely not happy.

The scene that faced her now involved a cute hufflepuff with well-manicured hot pink nails, a pointed nose and a wavy long blonde hair snogging with a bound lover… her bound lover. It didn't take them much to realize she was there, for everyone knows when a fiery Weasley is in the room. They quickly parted and started with the most famous… wait cross that out… most infamous line of all "Its not what you think…" but she would have none of it. Who would? Ginny Weasley hated being weak and dependant, this was partially because her overprotective older brothers who thought of her as weak and dependant. In fact she would spend most of her life proving to them that she was not…but I am getting ahead of myself. Anyways, she looked at them, silently daring them to come up with a lame excuse to try to feed her because frankly she had other dinner plans in mind. It included chewing out Michael Corner and his little whore. However, a wave of emotions flooded her body and suddenly she was tired and saw what she was seeing for the first time, she didn't want to see it anymore never again did she want to see any of it. So she did the most sensible thing that came to mind. She ran. She did not stop until she was in the girl's bathroom in the common room and shut the door and quickly locked it. It was small and tight but never the less beautiful with gold and red ragged on walls and pure white countertops. It was a one-person bathroom and thank god because she didn't want company. She felt that with company she had to act strong pretend that what Michael just did to her did not matter. By herself, she could be herself and that is what she needed to be right now. She ran to the sink and put her hands on both sides of it to lean on because she was shaking all over and needed something to keep her standing. Slowly she raised her head and looked into the mirror. As she looked in the mirror panting softly sweat dripping from her face. It was sweat, plain sweat no salty tears or red puffy eyes. It surprised her that with all she went through in the past ten minutes she could not bring herself to cry. She liked him she really did then why couldn't she cry for him.

'What is wrong with me? How could I ever have been so stupid to go out with him?' Then she saw something that made her crack something that made her furious. It was at the corner of her waist. It was the strap of the pink thong she was wearing. It was sticking out because she decided to wear her favorite low-rise muggle jeans that Hermoine gave her because they did not fit her anymore. She did not want to wear it; in fact she did not wear thongs daily, this was her first time. She did it to please Michael she knew that he liked it and wanted him to be happy. She did not like it because it had a tendency of revealing it self and it was slightly embarrassing to her when she would bend over and it was revealed. When she saw it in the shop she had an inner war with herself whether to get it or not. Finally she decided she would only where it this one time, for Michael's sake. Now that she thought about it, it was stupid. It was down right stupid that she would do something that she was uncomfortable with for a guy. He should be the understanding one. She should never have done something she was uncomfortable with just to please him. It was then she realized it was time for a change.

Slowly she rubbed off the pink eye shadow and black eyeliner that accented her eyes beautifully. She opened the door and peaked into the common room. Only a few students were up studying the rest were somewhere else, it was a Saturday night after all.

She snuck into her room and grabbed a few fashion magazines, some scissors and other hair and make up stuff. She looked at her red hair that went to about her shoulders; she never really liked it much. She thought it made her look so much younger than she really was. Before she knew what she was doing she was attacking her hair with the scissors making massive snips here and there. She put all her hatred for Michael in those cuts and released some of her fury in them. In the end she found herself with layers that went a little below her jaw line just enough to put back into a pony tail for Quidditch. She was not entirely rash on her decisions after all. It made her look stronger and more rebellious but it wasn't enough the red still made her feel like a little girl. She flipped through the pages of the fashion magazine, tearing a few because of her impatience; until she came across the spell she was looking for. She decided to die her hair a dark brown. Her skin was far too pale to go black and she did not want to look sickly but independent. So dark brown would just have to do it. She performed a perfect spell that made her experiment with the brunette look until she got it the way she wanted it. There was always a way to go back to red if she needed to. Finally she got it to the dark chocolate brown color she wanted but something was missing. She needed the signature Weasley touch; she then used a spell that would allow her to strip of some of the brown and go back to the red she had before. So in the end she looked at her hair. It was definitely rebelliously short brown hair with red streaks. For one it made her skin look darker and her freckles were more auburn then red. The color of her hair reminded her of the elegant cherry wood furniture she always dreamed of having. She had found the look that she was looking for independent, rebellious and strong like she was or was going to be. She then spilled out her makeup bag of pink, blue and green eye shadows and started to transfigure them into browns charcoals and dark greens. She then started to experiment with the eye shadows. She found that when she mixed brown with charcoal or brown with a tint of green on top it made her look more sophisticated and mature. More her age. When she was done she examined herself again, and wondered what Michael would think of her new look. When she thought of him hurt and pain filled her eyes. 'Did he actually think he could get away with doing this to me?' She then quickly covered it and told herself that she needed a guy that would want her for who she was. Michael was not that guy. She would have better. That she assured herself and then went to sleep.

The next day she woke up early, and she could not get back to sleep. She got up and began to plan her day. She knew that Michael came down for breakfast every Sunday at 9:25 and she was planning on making a scene and give him his stuff while she was at it. She looked into her jewelry box for a necklace but all she could find was hearts and stars necklaces she bought while she was dating Michael. Right now she was definitely tired of those especially the hearts. As she rummaged through the box she found the perfect piece she bought along time ago. It was of a silver snake that went up her upper arm. At the time she thought it was a cool piece even though she was a Gryfindor she still liked it. Even though it would be like a massive death wish to go down the stairs and into the common room with a piece of jewelry so…Slytherinish, she found herself not caring and put it on her left arm. Her hair was lashed out in all directions, she wanted to look like she did her hair like that on purpose but now it-looked plain messy. She then put a straightening charm and combed it out a bit until she got the look she wanted. Ginny decided that after she paid Michael a little visit she was going to go for a run. She found out her first year after certain experiences she could be quite reckless on a broom when she was not thinking straight so she turned to running during those times. It made her feel free and relieved the stress off her shoulders. After making her plans she realized it was 9:10 and she still needed to get Michael's stuff together.

… Approximately 9:27 at the great hall….

"Hey isn't that Ginny's boyfriend over there with that Hufflepuff?" Harry asked, motioning to the guy with his arm around some Hufflepuff's waist. He really could not remember the guy's name in the first place and so he just called him Ginny's boyfriend.

"Yeah, Harry I think that's Michael." Hermoine said looking over to the Hufflepuff table as they walked in the great hall.

"Why that little bastard" Ron said already making his way to the Hufflpuff table, Hermoine had to grab his shoulder to stop him from running into a girl with a large box. All three of them stood frozen in their place as it slowly dawned upon them who that girl was. Well actually it hit them like a rock. The girl made her way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Good morning, Michael" Ginny said in a cold voice as she dropped the box on the table. It made a large thunk that echoed throughout the hall. Being Ginny hardly ever got attention and everyone's eyes were on her and she was not Fred and George's little sister for nothing she decided to linger in the limelight. "I just thought you might want your stuff back."

Then she secretly smiled inwardly at herself as she continued quite loudly. "Oh my bad, I think this is yours too." She gave him his blue T-shirt that she usually used to practice because at the time she liked the scent of him with her while she was flying. All she had underneath was a white beater that showed her black sports bra underneath that as well as her defined abs. The guys around her looked at her hungrily. "Well I guess I better be off, toodles." She said with a poisonous smile but her voice clearly showed her loath. She put on her jacket, and made way to leave. Then he did something that she predicted he would do.

"Ginny, wait I am sorry, really I am, we have been together for so long lets not throw it away. Please don't throw it away." He pleaded grabbing her wrist as he did.

"Michael I didn't throw anything away, you did, I just took out the trash." She said emphasizing trash to imply what he truly was. She made to walk away again but he pulled her back. "Ginny I am so sorry." He begged again.

"You know where you went wrong Michael Corner. You went wrong when you decided to cheat on me. You went wrong when you decided to makeout with a whore right in front of me. You went wrong now when you are trying to convince me that you are sorry. You went wrong when you cheated on a woman who has six brothers and a Harry. You went wrong when you came into my life and now I want you out. Now let me go." She said more firmly taking out her wand and pointing it at him.

"And a hairy?" Michael said more confused than ever. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Yes and a Harry." A male voice said from in back of him. "Now I suggest you don't go wrong and let go of her because frankly you have a ticked off a certain red head in back of you as well as me and there is no way to escape." Michael gulped uneasily and slowly let go of Ginny. She quickly moved out of his reach and Ron and Harry leapt on to him punching him repeatedly and yelling colorful words until Professor McGonagall who was watching this with hidden amusement finally said in a stern voice. "Enough of this Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley go back to your table, 25 points each from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with me tomorrow night at 7:30 for fighting and disturbing the peace. Michael, go to the Infirmary and get checked out by Madam Pompfrey. Come on people make it quick." Ron and Harry released Michael and went back to the Gryffindor table with satisfied smirks on their faces. Ginny followed rolling her eyes.

"So Ginny I see you got yourself a new look." Dean said with amusement

"Way to state the obvious Dean." Ron said spraying food on Dean's face with a sarcastic grin. Dean wiped off the spit with a disgusted look on his face and then went back to talking to Ginny. "Did Michael bring this upon you?" He asked her in a serious tone.

Hermoine looked up from her book, Ron and Harry looked up from their plates, and everyone had their attention now on her response. Dean was blunt enough to ask what was on everyone's mind. "Well, I mean I cannot take all the credit for this," she said shaking her head with a smile, like one might see in a shampoo commercial, "He provided the fury and my hands found the scissors. Besides it was time for a change."

Everyone laughed at her antics and more or less agreed that her reason was good but Dean pressed on. He wanted to be a reporter for his own newspaper one day, one that would tell the truth as he often said. "So Ginny I mean everyone can change there hair, wardrobe, spells make it so easy for us but you never struck me as the type of gal to mean just a change like that. Are you? Or is this change more personal, more than just appearance?" He persisted

"Well… I … yes its just more than just a change in looks yes... I do I mean I did make some personal changes." She really didn't want to tell them that she wanted people to stop seeing her as a little girl being that most of the people who thought she was a little girl were listening intently at her response. She did not want to tell them how Michael made her want to prove more than ever to everyone that Ginny Weasley was no ex-damsel and distress that Harry once saved. She wanted more than ever to prove to her family she was not that little girl they all adored. She wanted to be a woman that they respected. "Well I am going to go run." She grabbed an apple and left in a hurry, but little did she see or know of the two silver eyes that were staring after her and had been staring at her for quite a while.

A/N So what did you think? I think Ginny deserves a change so bravo for Ginny. Well please review it would make me oh so happy. The more reviews the more I type always keep that in mind and goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

N- Dear Reader of this story,

Yes, I realize it has been awhile. In all truth, I lost confidence that I could find a good plot for this story. Yeah, I know that's a fancy way for saying writer's block. Then I had an epiphany and I knew that I needed to continue this story, even if I don't know if there is anyone who is interested in this story. Hello, Any one out there? No, oh well, I guess I will continue on for my own sake. Well I have to say and I do believe I speak for all authors when I say this: Reviewing makes us update faster. So henceforth want an update please bring me some cheer by knowing I am not wasting my time on this piece. So, while I love you guys for reading this fic, I would love to know what you think of it. So please review. So without further ado I bring you the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, I know pathetic, Oh well. Love you JK.

Chapter 2 Resistance Brings Freedom

She was a pretty little predictable Gryffindor with not much to her name. That was all he saw in her. A Weasley…a name that would never mean much and so therefore confirming that the hybrids of this dynasty would never amount to much. A Gryffindor… this indicated how predicable she really was. If someone had the time they could map out those bloody Gryffindors every move and make money off of betting on their reactions. They actually thought that actions mean something. Action holds nothing to a person, it is all about the reaction. Someone can plan out there actions with hidden motives. However, when you catch someone by surprise especially those Gryffindors, you see they're vulnerability and who they truly are. That is exactly what that little Michael Corner did he caught her by surprise and following that she took a turn that nobody expected. And this made her unpredictable. And that made him suddenly interested…

Hermoine made to follow Ginny out of the great hall but Ron grabbed her arm. "Mione, she's a Weasley, we deal with things alone. Not with other people." Ron said sternly.

"She's also a girl and she needs to talk about things with her friends. She needs to get her emotions out." She said in a superior voice.

"Hermoine, we have never exactly been there for my little sister before. I know her, believe me I do. If we go after her now, she's only going to take it the wrong way and think were being nosy. Me and Harry did our job as brothers in her eyes and that's all she wants from us."

"Well, I am like her sister…and sisters talk so now its my turn." Hermoine whined making to leave again.

"Hermoine when exactly have you ever talked with her outside the Burrow?" Harry asked and then took her arm and sat her down.

"Ginny and I have a connection, though." Hermoine protested while Harry calmly nudged her into her seat. " I know it!"

Ron looked over to his friend sympathetically and asked. "But does she?"

…..

Ginny felt her heart pounding in her ears as she ran around the track. Whenever her legs started to tire she only ran faster. No pain, no gain was a motto she always intended to follow. Finally after a an hour, she slowed down controlling her pace so she would not collapse on the track. She walked briskly to a tree near the lake. When she came closer she noticed the blonde haired Slytherin, she always despised. She only gave him one glance, just one that's all he deserved and then sat down leaning against a tree only a few feet away from him.

_I can't let him get to me. I am not going to change my mind just because he is here. Heck I am not going to change my life because of his pitiful existence._

"What are you running from?" He interrupted her thoughts. He looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"Reality" She said closing her eyes. A drop of dew from one of the tree leaves hit her and ran down her spine giving her the chills. Silently, she put back on her jacket. "It's frustrating you know, running until you have to stop and then it just catches up to you…you have to remember, and you have to live in it."

She decided to converse with him, so kill her. If Michael could cheat on her, anyone was fair game to do the same even Potter. Anyone could be that cruel. She would play the game that no one would ever catch her heart. She read somewhere that hearts hardly ever break, they could be bent, tortured, burned and distraught but having a broken heart was a saying, a phrase. Most people who said it never truly knew the feeling. This may or may not be true but Ginny Weasley was never going to let anyone have her heart, nobody would ever break it. She was going to play the game but never fall for the opponents. From now on she could talk to anyone, be who she wanted because she learned that falling in love sometimes doesn't work and she did not need to impress anyone anymore. No more thongs, no more sweet smiles that hurt her face, no more cute, no more pink and definitely no more adorable. The game starts now.

"Well don't you sound robbed of freedom. Freedom…yuck Americans have certainly overused that word lately. Made a perfectly good word trite with they're politics!" Malfoy said sneering at her.

"What? I am not robbed of freedom." Ginny asked confused.

"Well, let me just put it this way, a lot of muggles would kill to be where you are in a wizarding world. If you believe anything of my wise words believe this: Your reality is not as boring as some and not as dreadful as others. I am sure one of them muggles from the poorest filth would kill to be you. And probably kill you for your reality." Malfoy said staring at the lake the whole time.

Ginny got a little red knowing he was right, and on top of that he made a good point about her selfishness.

"Okay so maybe your right, my problems are pathetic compared to many others, but yet as selfish as this sounds, I am just tired of it all. Okay?" She sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

He looked at her and nodded in understanding and in his eyes he had a glimmer of knowing as well. "Tired of living life in daze, one day blurring into the next until you think What did I have to drink at dinner last night? And then you remember that it was pumpkin juice because you have had that every night since you have come to this place. Everything is a routine, here, for the most part. Sure stair cases change but they change so much that they remain the same. Even Peeves does routines if you've noticed how he paces. Same expression every time a first year comes by. Different expression when a third year comes by but for as long as I can remember that expression is the same for all the third years. And then your forced into a destiny your not too sure about…" Draco paused, he did not mean for that last part come out. In fact he had no idea where any of that came from.

In fact he noticed that he had been talking a lot more than normal around her. She just kind of brought out the words on him. Loosening his tongue, just by being her and he had to go and say something so personal. He shut his eyes silently wishing she would disappear. She was a Gryffindor, she was going to question about the last part. He knew it. But surprisingly she did not.

"Malfoy, Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked looking at him intently for an answer.

"Well, Weasley," He drawled, anything to get her away from asking the question, "Your stunt in the Great Hall today sparked my natural curiosity and I wanted to know if your change was real or if you are just trying to be the average poof."

This was actually the truth…maybe…sort of…oh I don't know. He did not trust her, well at least he did not want to. Yet his instincts told him that she was not like the average Gryfindor.

"What do you mean, if my change is real?"

"I mean your change is actually one of the Slytherin trade marks. It is the style of Salazar himself, although many of the females in my house do not go along with the tradition." He said with a scowl.

"So, let me get this straight, your curious to if my change is just a pathetic change clothing and makeup in other words style. Or am I really changing more than that like in thinking and personality." She said a little annoyed.

"I could not have put it better myself." He said with a smirk.

She closed her eyes and hesitantly opened her mouth and closed it again as if trying to put her reasons into words. "Well I will tell you how it happened and I will let you decipher." She said as she looked at him unsure. In her eyes were hesitance, but that quickly changed when she reminded herself that she no longer cared what anyone thought. She had no one to impress, so therefore nothing to hide. The world. Her world, would finally see her raw. She could finally become Ginevra Weasley. No mask. No strings. No Tom. No little girl Ginny. Just Ginevra.

He nodded telling her silently to continue.

A/N So what did you think? I really want to know. I know its kind of slow. It will speed up promise. Well I got to go practice the banjo now. Well please review. Really please do.

Sincerely,

Your favorite banjoist


	3. Chapter 3: Too Young

A/N-

Dear My lovely readers and my even lovelier reviewers(hinthint),

Hey all sorry it took so long. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I encourage you to review. I will thank all my wonderful and gracious reviewers at the end of the chapter so please look for that. I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to actually get to my third chapter. I will never stop loving you for it. I hope you continue to enjoy my work, if you enjoy it, which I shall assume you do, after all this is the third chapter. I hope you guys like this one. My sister Julia, thank you for reading all of my stories, it means so much for me. Well I hope everyone enjoys this.

This chapter is dedicated to : the wonderful Visenna: I had to say when I saw your review it moved me near tears. You get it! You understand what this about. No, Ginny is not going to be this newly transformed hot girl that all the guys want. She is going to change into what I always thought she was in the first place. This story is for all the people who are trapped in a stereotype they did not want…ever. So I hope you truly enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Just another fan, just another aspiring author, please take me as I am: THE REAL BANJOIST!

Without further ado I present to you :

Chapter 3

Too Young is Often Too Untrue

Ginny took a deep breath and gave a long sigh knowing what consequences she might face if she shared her past memories with Malfoy. She waited for a couple of seconds for her conscious to warn her against this, but the foreboding never came. She gave a quick glance at Malfoy and then started to talk, well more like spill everything she kept in since her time with Tom. All the while she never took her honey brown eyes off the dark dank murky gray lake.

"My parents and most of my family like most wizarding families have a well… sexist opinion on what should and shouldn't be expected with witches. They thought me too fragile to handle Quidditch, meant to do housework and basically amount to nothing more than a stay at home mom like my mother. I always have to behave properly, that is a must. Well when you live with six brothers that doesn't always work out. I remember on my ninth birthday, it was a tradition that all my brother's get a broom for their ninth birthday…my parents thought I was too young for a broom. They told me straight away, in a polite, crisp there's-nothing-more-to-it manner, that I could not handle a broom… that I could not handle Quidditch with my brothers… that made me furious." She said with a harsh laugh, her eyes were darkening and Draco could tell that this was indeed a very bitter memory for her. She looked to him uncertain whether she had gone to far in talking but he nodded, a silent bade to continue, and she did; her voice lightened slightly as she talked. "My brother, Charlie, had a different view though, from his opinion he thought I had lasted nine years with males; that I proved myself worthy of a broom. He was the only one who really believed that I would do well on a broom. That I would be great at it. He fought to encourage them to get me a broom, saying it was the best way for me to succeed in Hogwarts if I started training now. They did not budge of course. So he gave me a second hand broom that he bought from his best friend. It was a classic Cleansweep 325 special edition. The most beautiful broom I have ever scene, Walt, the previous owner left it in great condition. Charlie figured that while my parents might not buy me a broom, they would have enough sense not to take it away… He was wrong…"

Flashback…

Little Ginny Weasley was walking around in a cute spring frilly pink dress with flowers. She hated it. It made her different. The boys got to where jeans and a shirt during their birthdays, but no not Ginny, she had to look "pretty" her hair was in round spring curls that made her look adorable-yuck. Even though it was _her _birthday, she had to wear things she didn't like to look presentable. She wanted to run outside with the boys but instead she had to help her mom in the kitchen and be a little cute hostess to her guests, relatives that did not mind helping around with the cost of things. They had some real great relatives. She looked out into the windowsill longingly wishing and imagining that she was out there with her hair in a ponytail, playing with them, until dark. Oh how she wished she were a boy, and away from these stupid hostess responsibilities.

"Ginny" Molly Weasley called as she saw her daughter looking out the window. "Stop daydreaming and go talk with your Aunt Denise. She hasn't seen you in a month!"

Ginny sighed and went to go talk to her aunt.

Later on…

Ginny was sitting at the table as all of her family and family's friends were beaming her expectantly at her as she opened her birthday gifts. A dress from her mother. How thoughtful… Some of the airplane memo magically flying paper from her dad's work… That was cool. As well as some other various random gifts from her relatives. As the gifts narrowed down, Ginny was getting more anxious for this day to end. As much as she wanted to believe different, there was not a broom in sight. She got up with the rest of her guests when the pile of presents were gone. She placed a fake smile on her face to hide the sadness and tears. Charlie placed her hand on her shoulder and said with a huge understanding grin. "I forgot to give you my gift, Gin." and with that he pulled out the most beautiful broom that drew so many gasps from guests. Everyone smiled, happy that Charlie had given her such a wonderful broom. The beam held true to her face and it was definitely the real thing.

"Tomorrow I will start your Quidditch training young lady." Charlie said with a mock-stern voice.

Ginny covered him in a giant Molly-worthy bear hug, tears slipping down her face in happiness. The guests awed and smiled at the scene displayed by the brother and sister that were so different in age but so close at heart. Ginny's other brothers admired the beautiful broom for all it was.

However the happiness did not last with Molly Weasley's unsteady voice. "Charlie, I thought we agreed, that we _all _agreed that Ginny is too young for a broom." Her voice held disappointment and disapproval.

Charlie thought for a moment and carefully chose his words to reply to his furious mother: "Mother, Walt, from Gryffindor was selling his old classic for a very reasonable price and wanted a responsible buyer. I told him that I knew that no one would take better care of it then my little sister. I am leaving to the University soon, I think that we need another player for the Quidditch matches over here. Don't you?" He asked giving her his most charming smile.

The guests watched Molly as an inner war was raging in her eyes. Arthur sat there with an unreadable look in his eyes, although he was secretly admiring the broom. They looked at each other and nodded. "We will talk about this later."

Later never came, nor did the broom.

….

Ginny sat there in silence when she was done recalling the memory for Malfoy. He stared in awe. To him, it seemed so minuscule, but he knew that deep down he would see the injustice of it all if it happened to him. He knew by his own parents judgments that girls were viewed as objects in the prime wizarding community, and at most they were to amount to as care takers of the children. The pure blood community had an expectation that pure blood girls were valuable and a gift, after all the Weasley's weren't the only family that hardly ever had girls. Finally after seeing Ginny's ashamed downcast eyes he decided to speak up.

"Well Weasley, you have some talent on your broom, sure a tiny miniscule amount but it's still talent. You cannot honestly tell me that you learned all that in your rebellious years of Hogwarts. Frankly, you haven't done anything rebellious until now." He said with a smirk; curious to know about where she learned how to play.

Ginny chuckled and gave a sly mischievous smile in remembrance. "Charlie fought on my part and asked my mom to give me the broom but she refused. So he ended up arranging to teach me on Fred's broom. Fred was perfectly fine with it and so he would teach me at midnight every weekend that summer. I also clandestinely conditioned myself when my mother wasn't around and when he had to work. Charlie has taught me everything and when he went away to the university, I was bored and created my own strategies. Some of my best and favorites were the inspiration of boredom."

"I take it you have a tad of interest for Quidditch then?" Malfoy said with a friendly and slightly amused smirk.

"A tad?" Ginny gave an amused scoff. " I love the sport."

"So tell me again how does all this relate to your most recent rebellious act?" He asked her with a slow drawl.

"Malfoy," She said slowly still struggling with words but then it all poured out. "I am just tired of it all. The 'Oh Ginny, your too young to do this' or how they threaten any guy that gives me a second glance. Ron only gives a damn about my life when there is a guy involved. I am sick of it! I am not some freaking ex-damsel in distress that the boy who lived saved once. I am tired of young innocent Ginny, should not concern herself with things that are of great magnitude such as the second war. With this change, I thought maybe for once people will see me for who I have been for the past five years instead of Ron's younger sister-." Ginny seemed to have gone on in a daze

"You know maybe I should stop asking questions because you sure do talk a lot." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"What?" Ginny asked snapping back into reality. She then realized what he said and scowled. "Oh, shove off Malfoy."

"I was joking, Weasley!" He said taken back. After a few moments of silence he spoke up: " I get it though… I seriously do. You want to get this stereotype off you, so you can be who you want."

She hesitated for a moment but a small weak smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, I mean, right now, it feels like I have a clean sheet. A new record. I can finally be who I want."

"Yeah" Malfoy said with a hint of envy in his voice.

"Okay well honestly and probably realistically my brother will probably treat me the same. But you didn't. Your actually talking to me and that shows that I have a clean sheet with you at least."

"Yeah," He repeated knowing he was proving her right by talking to her.

Just then Luna walked up to them almost as if in a dream. "Good morning Ginny… Draco."

"Morning" Draco muttered darkly not looking up at the other girl he had another history with of teasing.

"Morning, Madam" Ginny said with laughter in her voice. Her eyes lightened in excitement as she saw her best friend.

"Well, Ginny, I was wondering when you would like to work on the Nargoles and Unicorn's alliance project for Professor Binn's class?"

"Oh, that's due Tuesday, aye." Ginny said as the realization that they had not put much into the project.

"Yes, I believe you are correct." Luna said her voice airy as usual.

"Well, how about I meet you in the library in ten, as I need to enlist my departure with Mr. Malfoy and get the research from my dorm." Ginny said in a very mock serious tone.

"Absolutely, Good day Mr. Malfoy." Luna said in a professional tone and made her way back to the castle.

"I love that girl." Ginny said thinking of her best friend. "Well, Malfoy, it seems to me that our paths are on the breach of dividing. I hope that our next meeting will remain on friendly terms, right?"

"Yes, I suppose it depends on the time though, correct?" Malfoy said glad that Ginny was smiling again but reluctant that their conversation was over.

"Yes, I would suppose so too." Ginny said knowing that she was agreeing to keep her relationship with Malfoy on relatively secret terms.

"Well, bye." Ginny said awkwardly and walked towards the castle. She only turned around once to see him staring after her and nodded to her in an encouraging manner.

A/N Yeah I know its been awhile. Had exams-yuck. Cannot say this is my favorite chapter but it had to be done. Well here's to my reviewers:

Visenna: Please review I would really like to have you as a reader. You understand what I want out of this story. Thank You for reviewing.

Romance Junkie: thanks for reviewing. I know Draco/ Ginny fics seem so right. Or maybe its me. Thanks again

Silversmile: I am glad you reviewed and that you like my fic! I hope you continue to read! How did you like this chapter?

Well thank you to everyone else who took the time to read up to here. I hope you continue to enjoy this. It has been fun to write. Remember reviews motivate authors and they also really help us. There is no greater feeling then receiving a review it makes creating fics worth it. So you get the point, review. Make me happy. Well time to go. I hope you liked it!

Love,

Your Favorite Banjoist


	4. Chapter 4:Confrontations

A/N- Hello lovely readers and even lovelier reviewers( HintHint),

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Remember read and review and I will always update faster. I hope you guys are having a great weekend. I will thank all my reviewers for the last chapter at the end of the chapter so look out for that. Hm... well I think thats about it.

Disclaimer: Just another fan, just another aspiring author, I will always fail in owning them, please take me as I am: THE REAL BANJOIST!

Without further ado I present to you:

Chapter 4

The Confrontation

Ginny was happily walked into the Great Hall with Luna for dinner. They had a great time working on their history project. For a while now, Ginny and Luna had been best of friends working through everything together because they were in the same grade. Ginny and Hermione had been close friends for a short time but they were just far to different to get along. Hermione was too conservative, orderly and far too narrow-minded for Ginny's liking. Luna, on the other hand, found chaos in order, was as radical as a witch could get and was open minded to any theories.

"I am so glad that we are doing this project together, Luna, without anyone else it would be simply unbearable." Ginny said sincerely to her best friend.

"Thank you Ginny. That means a lot to me. It is nice to know that you don't listen to my theories just to tease them or find humor in them. I find it kind of rude when people listen to me just to laugh and take everything I say with a grain of salt." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah, since we became close I realized wizards are no better than muggles. They think they know everything about what's going. Little do we know there could be things out there that we do not know about simply because they haven't revealed themselves to us. It mind blowing." Ginny said in wonder stopping where the Hall divided into the rows of massive tables.

"Exactly" Luna said, happy that she could confide in Ginny and not be judged.

"Well, comrade until next time." Ginny said with a salute and walked to the Gryffindor table. Luna did the same and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

As Ginny ate her Shepard's pie in content, another fiery red head sat next to her. His glower immediately attracted her attention and she silently swore under her breath. Family could tell when there was tension more then anyone could and right now her older brother, by a measly year may I remind you, was radiating off rage.

"So, little sister," Ron said in a threateningly low voice. "What is this I hear about associating with a snake?"

Ginny smiled and said smoothly. "Ron I simply do not know what your talking about, I can speak parseltongue as much as you can speak Spanish."

"Don't you dare make a joke out of this, you know exactly what I am talking about." Ron sputtered angrily.

Ginny's good mood that accompanied her after her visits with Luna reluctantly vanished as Ginny began to defend herself.

"Well, Ron, I am not going to lie to you. Yeah, I did talk with Malfoy. Yes, it was a good talk. Oh sod off and stop looking at me like I shagged him." Ginny spoke venomously with a glare.

Harry and Hermione sat down next to Ron, wondering why he was not devouring his food and even more surprised because they walked in right as Ginny said 'I shagged him.'

"How do I know that's true? He has a whore at his side every week. Do you think that your going to be different? Newsflash, Ginny, once he's done with you, you're just going to be a notch on his bed post." Anger rising in his throat that he could barely keep himself in control of his words.

"Are you, you my brother, implying that I am a whore." She looked over herself without makeup, sweats and all her glory. She was so hungry and Luna was waiting outside the Gryfindor entrance, she just changed the nearest thing she found. It just happened to be some of Charlies old sweat pants from his third year yet they were still a little big on her and a Quidditch t shirt that dated back to... well lets just say they were old.

"Maybe. Only the sluttish and best for a Malfoy. Is that all you can amount to these days, Ginny, A godforsaken gold digger- " Ron said but was interrupted by Ginny slapping him across the face. A red mark resembling her small handprint appeared clearly across his face minutes later.

Within seconds her wand was out and directly pointing at his face. "Ron, are you really that thick? After what Michael did, I thought you would be smart enough to understand that I do not want a guy in my life right now or in the near future, maybe even never. Definitely not anyone from any house in this freaking school. So I talked to Malfoy, so curse me, hell I will probably talk to him again. Why? Because I rule my own life and make my own decisions. I am not trying to rebel against you, Harry, Hermione or anyone in Hell or Heaven or on Earth. I am looking for what I need to look for right now. And I found it in him, I found some understanding. You are either going to have to accept it or turn a blind eye to it. Hell knows, you do it for everything else in my life." Tears brimming in her eyes, she ran out of the Great Hall, her footsteps echoing the silence and loneliness that was held in her heart.

Ginny went by the lake to think. Although her fury was unleashed on her brother for making such asinine comments in the Great Hall. He said those things in front of the whole school for Merlin's sake! Sure she was not going to deny that she talked to Malfoy. That would be downright stupid, she talked to him in the middle of a Sunday morning. As crazy and insane as that action was, she did not regret it. She should not have to meet with someone in secret. After Tom, she was tired of doing things secretly and by all means she did not care anymore. It is not like she wanted to talk to him… she needed to talk to him at the time. He made her feel better about her situation. Talking to him was the perfect remedy to her pain. She no longer felt humiliated from Michael's stupid whore and finally she felt whole. He did that for her and she was grateful for that.

"Hey" a voice said from out of nowhere.

Ginny internally rolled her eyes in frustration as she recognized the voice. Couldn't she just get away from them for one second?

"Hermione" She acknowledged the older girl stiffly, silently praying she would go away.

"Why did you do it, Ginny?" Hermione asked the other girl that she thought was being really naïve and stubborn right now. "How can you even think to talk to him after how he has been to me all these years? To you? To your family?"

"We conversed Hermione, stop acting like we are dating behind everyone's back." Ginny said with a glare as she turned to face the older girl.

"How do we know that? Huh?" The older girl asked, her expression calm yet her voice showed the betrayal that she felt.

"Why would it matter? Hermione when was the last time we actually talked. And I mean heart to heart conversation not small talk or you ranting about the importance of education and studying."

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it and found that she could not think of a recent time.

After waiting a few minutes, Ginny spoke up scowling at the older girl: "Exactly, now when most people storm out of a room it is because they want to be alone. When someone follows someone that storms out of a room it is usually to comfort or support them? You seem to be doing neither in fact you are accusing me. So now, will you please leave."

"I know that your life is a sob story between Michael and your first year but really Ginny this is stupid-" Hermione started trying to find an explanation for Ginny's behavior. Ginny almost lunged at her wishing to bring the older girl pain for being so idiotic to bring up such a painful memory as Tom. However a pair of hands grabbed her waist and prevented her from harming Hermione as the person realized how much danger the older 'smarter' girl was in.

"Granger, shut up and stop dogging her. Now from what I see she requested you leave her presence." A male voice said from behind Hermione.

A/N-Well, I can assure you who the person who grabbed Ginny is not Malfoy... So who do you think it is? Well review and I will love you! A special thank you to:

My lovely sister: So what do you think? I hope you like the play were going to tonight, it is really good. Thanks for the review.

Visenna: No, Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kept your first review in mind as I wrote this... You know how Ginny is in old sweats and no makeup...well that was for you.

Alexandria J Malfoy: I am glad you like it. I am really glad you reviewed. Thank you so much.

P3- I am glad you did not think this was a bimbo ditzy story. I kept your review in mind as I was writing this because honestly I don't want my Ginny to turn into a boy magnet bimbo.

Well review everyone and until next time.

Love,

Your Favorite Banjoist


	5. Chapter 5: Slytherin Seashells

A/N- Dear my lovely readers and even lovelier reviewers,

My apologies to all for I know this took way too long. However, know that luckily I am half way done with the next chapter and if everything goes smoothly I plan to have it up hopefully by this weekend or the beginning of next week. As always I will thank the lovely reviewers at the end of the chapter. Without further babbling and ado I present to you the fifth chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Slytherin Seashells

Hermione and Ginny looked up to see Blaise Zambini standing straight up with perfect posture wearing a serious expression on his face, yet if you looked harder you would see a glimmer of a smirk and mirth dancing in his eyes. Hermione looked between the two and saw that her presence was clearly unwanted and glared at them for a few seconds. Without a word she left them, most likely going to give the news to Ron and Harry.

Blaise sat down silently next to her and for while they just sat looking at the lake and nowhere else. Then without any warning Ginny became brave enough to break the ice. "You should have let me hit her." She spoke up referring back to him holding her back from lunging at Hermione. The older girl would probably never know the danger that running mouth could get her in…

"No," He said thoughtfully, " A fight like that should deserve so much more audience then the so few people out here."

"Still, I would have enjoyed it immensely." Ginny said with a smile.

"I am sure there will be plenty opportunities for you, if she really lacks that much common sense." He hesitated for a bit and then his tone became serious and blunt. "So, Drake came to enquire about your change, aye?"

Ginny looked up, searching for his reasons for asking her side of the story. After giving up, seeing his face was impervious, she cautiously nodded her head.

"Well I need to tell you…Gin" He paused awkwardly as he said her name wondering how she was going to react. "I don't know if you want a friendship out of him."

"What do you mean, I never asked him for a friendship." Ginny declared raising her defenses. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Well, I do believe you said 'Hell I probably will talk to him again because he gave me understanding' or something of that sort. So, I am guessing what you guys talked about would not exactly be categorized as small talk." Blaise said giving her a pointed look that clearly said I am not against you.

"Oh" Ginny said softly realizing what he meant.

"Ok, I am not one to beat around the bush or anything so let me just say this right out: If you do decide to build on whatever you have with Draco…. You are not going to be building anything but destroying your reputation and digging yourself in a hole that you wont be able to get out of."

"What?" Ginny asked confused with all the analogies.

"Look, Slytherins are not the friendly type. We give many things to those who are loyal to us. Acceptance and understanding, to name a few, but we will never and I emphasis _never_ will be buddy-buddy. We are not simplistic nor narrow-minded as many people like to perceive. Draco, obviously went to you because he saw something… all I am saying is you might not want him to see anything out of you because you will be in this, in our own wars and worlds. That is some place you can never get out of." Blaise lectured her.

Ginny did something very unexpected in reaction to him; she smiled. "Well I don't know about you, but I am rather fond of holes."

Blaise gave her a quizzical look and sighed figuring she was never going to take his warnings to heart.

"No seriously, we went to the beach once when I was like ten and while all the kids were around building sand castles and things of that sort, I built pits… caught a lot of seashells that way actually." She said laughing at the memory.

"Are you implying that Slytherins are seashells?" Blaise asked her incredulously.

"That is for you to decide. I mean look I finally changed to who I want to be and I have more Slytherins talking to me in one day then I have had in all of five years." She said mocking him with the irony of the situation. She suddenly burst into laughter at the thought of Slytherins as seashells.

Yet the resemblance was uncanny to the experienced eye of an analysis. Sea shells were hard and sturdy resembling a Slytherin's loyalty. No one ever knows a sea shell's past. No one would ever truly break a sea shell and find their secrets, just like Slytherins. However, people saw Slytherins as what they looked like mysterious and beautiful. If anything could be thought of as a sea shell it would be a Slytherin.

He sighed exasperatedly and stated: "Your clearly off your rocker." Yet a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. "Seashells and Slytherins. You are clearly off your rocker…."

She just laughed harder. He got up to leave and held out his hand to pull her up. She obliged giving him a thankful smile.

His face hardened a little as he saw her smile and he said very seriously: "Careful though, its never easy for a lion when they are wandering around in the snake pit."

Her face hardened too, as she realized the inner meaning in his words. "Thank you, Blaise. I will make sure that I remember that."  
"Wonderful, see you around." He said with a charming smile and turned around to head back to the castle.

Ginny watched the lake for a little while longer before taking a deep breath and heading towards the castle herself.

………………………………...

Draco paced around the Slytherin common waiting for his best friend to return. Finally, he sat on the couch running a hand through his hair frustrated, before getting up and beginning to pace again a few minutes later.

A few first year girls giggled at his actions and he gave them a simple glare getting them to leave him be immediately.

After what seemed like an eternity and a half, his friend walked into the common room talking with Theodore Nott a smirk applied to his lips. "Hey mate" Blaise said with a twinkle in his eyes as he continually replayed the conversation that he had with Ginny.

On the way up he looked into every detail in the talk and analyzed the body language she had. It was his natural talent to catch things that most people did not pick up on. His instincts were impeccable.

"What did you think?" Draco asked immediately walking briskly straight towards his best friend in urgency to know the answer.

"About you? Your self-centered, ugly eyes, too pale, too bratty, too bossy, don't got no ass, and even if I did looked into the complex being of Draco Malfoy I don't swing that way, sorry mate. I think Nott might though, try him." Blaise said without missing a beat and receiving a punch in the arm from Nott as he made his way down the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Ha ha and by all means Zambini why are you looking at my ass especially if you do not swing that way." Draco said sarcastically "And by all means, how long have you been waiting to say that one?"

"Too long." Blaise said a frown appearing on his face. " Probably about two years. By all means I wasn't looking at your ass, I was simply looking for it."

Draco groaned and suddenly realized his friend was trying to trick him. A frown appeared on his face as well.

"So it went that bad." He said looking away. He hated when he had bad decisions on judgment.

Blaise realized that his best friend had caught on to his act and became solemn. He looked around and saw that the common room was basically empty accept for a fourth year asleep by the fire.

He said in a half whisper: "It is not that it went bad… I just really don't know what to say."

"Blaise, I trust your judgement more than anyone. Your instincts… well they're amazing, like a gift. If it is bad just tell me all at once. Just stop stalling." Draco said through his gritted teeth, once again running his hand through his hair.

"Well, okay, I did like you asked; I talked to her. Well, it was easy and weird. She was kind of grateful to me because I got Granger off her back but however on second thought, I think I kind of made things worse for her with them lot. In fact I heard them talking, she's not close to them at all. She accepted me easily and opened up for the most part. She really is not very judging of people at all…" Blaise trailed off, inwardly trying to decide what to tell Draco.

"And…." Draco pressed hoping that Blaise would not stop. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think she is okay. She is no fake that is for sure, she is quite comfortable with how she is now. She seems happier. Honestly, I do not think that hanging around her would be bad but…" Blaise said uneasily.

"But? But What?" Draco asked in alarm and regret.

"Oh heck with my instincts, this once, Drake. She's been trying to be accepted by that godforsaken trio all this time. Sure she's pretty cool but if she hangs out with you and me, well they are sure to go rescue her and what if she goes with them. Do you really want that rejection displayed in front of the whole school because, I sure as hell don't! Were Slytherins and proud and the fact of the matter is she has wanted to be apart of that trio all her life, she probably will turn us down for them." Blaise said voicing his concern in the matter.

"Oh" Draco said his face looking slightly crestfallen of the situation but that quickly disappeared.

"You know what let me talk to her a while longer, let me see. It's obvious that you like her." Blaise said hastily seeing his friends disappointment.

"No, your right, I will make sure… I will make sure she knows there's nothing here." Draco said his voice solidifying as he talked and his eyes glazing over.

"Ok, mate but that's your decision." Blaise said uneasily.

"Yeah, I am going to the owlery, I will be back though." Draco said distantly.

"Alright, see you around then." Blaise said plopping on to the overly large sofa to rest. Whatever his mate had to work out, he needed to work out by himself.

…………

A.N- So, did you like? I know Draco sounds different but honestly I think that after you know your best mate for so long that is really the only person who actually knows who you are. Oh well that's just my theory. Yes, next chapter Draco's going to be an ass but good news Ginny is still a Weasely and she won't take that shit. Well that's all I am saying for now but until next time. Here's to you my faithful reviewers:

**jjp91**- Good guess... okay I know it was obvious but still your the only one so good guess! Thanks for reviewing.

**Alexandria J. Malfoy**- Glad you thought my chapter was funky! Keep on reading! Thanks for reviewing.'

**Phantom Witch**- Your fic is good. No worries, thanks for reviewing mine. As an author you know how hard it is to get reviews. Keep reading.

**My sister**- Thanks for reading. Merry Chrismakwanzikah. Hope you enjoyed this one. Lots of love.

**Silversmile**-Do you like? I hope you enjoyed who it was! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Tatum-** Thanks, you were actually the one who inspired me to get off my ass and update. Thanks for reviewing, this fic really owes this chapter to you.

Well thank you to all my other loveley reviewers and readers and look forward to the next chapter!

Love,

Your favorite banjoist


End file.
